Here I Am
by SJAandDWfan
Summary: My ending to the Cat/Robbie/Tug plotline to Prom Wrecker. Fluffy. So fluffy you may die. Just thought i'd warn you. Cabbie? I think so... R&R please!


**After seeing Prom Wrecker this morning on Youtube, and being a Cabbie fan, I decided to write a little AU ending to their little plotline.**

**I do not and never will own Victorious or any of it's characters.**

**WARNING: After reading this fic, you may suffer from fluff poisoning :)**

Cat let out a breath. One song down, God knows how many more to go. Tori smiled round at her and Andre.

"Take five, guys."

"Thanks." Cat said, and bounded down the steps, where she came face to face with Tug, her date.

"Hi, Tug!"

"Hey! You were fantastic, I didn't know you could sing!", Tug seemed very surprised. He glanced at his watch, "Oh, man! I gotta get home!"

"How come?" Cat was confused, "Do you have a curfew?"

"No!" he scoffed, "There's a football movie I gotta watch. I'm recording it but I really wanna see it as soon as I can!"

He kissed her cheek briefly, waved, and ran off, leaving Cat alone.

"Huh?" she said quietly, "Football movie?"

Some date he was. Sure, he was funny, and cool, and he had a hat that lit up and spun, but he was just going out with her for a one-time thing. That truth hit her like a speeding unicorn, along with the gut-wrenching pain. Her date had left her alone to watch a football movie he was already recording.

"Hey."

Cat spun around to see Robbie.

"Oh, hi Robbie. Where's Rex?" Cat noticed the absence of Rex slung over his arm.

"Dancing with some girls over there." He jerked a thumb behind him, to where Cat could see Rex surrounded by girls. She raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't invited." Robbie continued.

There was silence for a few seconds, then Robbie, rocking on the balls of his feet, said, "I see you weren't lying about Tug, then." He sounded uncomfortable, and was averting his eyes from Cat's.

"Yeah." Cat said. Quietly, she asked, "Why were you being mean to me?"

Robbie opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

"Well?" Cat regarded him, not with anger, but with curiosity.

"I thought you lied, said you had a date so you didn't have to go with me."

Cat's eyes widened. "Why would I lie about that?"

"Well," Robbie said, even more uncomfortable, "Not many people would've wanted to go with me."

"Don't be silly. I'm sure lots of girls wanted you to ask them." Cat said. "Why didn't you ask another girl?"

"Youonlygirliwannagowith." He mumbled.

"Huh? I didn't catch that." Cat was genuinely confused.

Robbie took a deep breath, and suddenly seemed to find his shoes very interesting. Finally, he said, a bit clearer, "You're the only girl I wanted to go with."

Cat's jaw dropped.

"But," Robbie continued, his voice getting stronger, "You were already going with Tug." He looked up from his shoes and finally met her eyes. He noted he was getting a bit hot around the collar.

"Where is Tug anyway? I would've thought he'd stay right by you."

"Oh, Tug left to watch a football movie at his house." Cat tried to seem indifferent, but she couldn't help a slightly hurt voice from slipping out, "Leaving me alone."

"Oh, Cat, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Robbie apologised.

She looked straight at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Were you jealous of Tug?"

Looking directly into her eyes, he said, "Yeah."

She smiled mischievously, "Good."

Robbie gaped at her, "Were you _trying _to make me jealous?"

She giggled, "Yep."

Robbie laughed too, "You know, you're a lot smarter than people give you credit for." He looked at her for a few seconds, "Because I guess it worked."

Stepping towards her, Robbie grazed a thumb over her rain-soaked cheek. Cat was wide-eyed, this was very unlike Robbie. He closed the already small gap between them, and brought his lips down to meet hers.

The kiss started off very sweetly, but as they grew accustomed to the feeling of the kiss, it grew steadily more passionate. Eventually, the need for oxygen overcame Cat. She pulled away, eyes still closed, and started to breathe again. She opened her eyes to find Robbie regarding her nervously. She couldn't help it, her face split into a huge grin, and he smiled too.

"Uh, Cat?" Tori's voice came through the microphone. Cat's head snapped up. Everyone was staring at her and Robbie.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stop making out with Robbie long enough to lead the next song?" Tori was barely concealing her laughter. Cat blushed a fiery red.

"Coming!"

With a last look back at an equally red Robbie, she raced up the steps and took her place.

The music started, and Cat began to sing:

_Here I am._

_This is me._

_There's nowhere else on Earth I'd rather be._

_Here I am._

_Just me and you._

_Tonight we make our dreams come true._

_It's a new world._

_It's a new start._

_It's a life with the beating of a young heart._

_Yeah, it's a new day._

_It's a new plan. _

_And it's waiting for me._

_Here I am._

She smiled as she continued the song. How true.

**Like? Not like? Dead from all the fluffy stuff? Please leave a review, it will be much appreciated. I wrote this in about an hour and a half this morning****, so please let me know if I should write more like this!**

**Oh, and I also don't own the song 'Here I Am' by Bryan Adams. The song belongs to him, or whoever wrote it.**


End file.
